Love:Laughter:Change
by I.Tripped.Over.Reality
Summary: Post Titan War II, the world is chaotic and in pain. People have stopped believing in the gods and many of them are at a high risk of fading away. How can a simple game of Truth and Dare and Camp Half Blood be what turns this mess around?T&D ideas welcome
1. How to save a life

**Hey guys!**

**I've been reading loads of humor, mainly in the form of Percy Jackson and the Olympians Truth and Dare stories.**

**This **_**is **_**a Truth and Dare sort of a story, BUT the plot differs a bit. You could call it Truth and Dare with a reason. Ideas for truth and dare as well as the plot are always welcome as reviews/ private messages :D**

**Read on to find out!**

**PS: Check out my other Percy Jackson stories – Your Guide to The Titan War II – The Last Olympian and So close, Yet so far!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Percy Jackson series. **

**NOTE: ****In my story, there are 14 Olympians. Read Your Guide to The Titan War II – The Last Olympian to know what happened. A comment by Nico causes Zeus and Poseidon to feel guilty and gives Hestia and Hades their rightful thrones. Also, Aphrodite broke up with Ares. Read the story (or more specifically, the fourth chapter) to find out what made these drastic changes happen!**

**Also, in the story, Luke isn't evil. Lets pretend that the prophecy never happened because the gods made Percy immortal before his sixteenth birthday and Nico technically was born before the Second World War, and Apollo shows Luke what the future would turn out like, and together with Hermes, they convince Luke to not be evil. **

**Review please!**

* * *

><p>Zeus had called an emergency council meeting. All the 14 Olympians were present.<p>

The King of Gods cleared his throat and began.

"We have here, a very worrisome matter. I would like to begin by asking you all – have you felt any difference in your powers?"

All the gods frowned. They had indeed. Some had become stronger, and some weaker. But the fact remained that powers were being unbalanced. This could mean disaster!

"Yeah!" Aphrodite exclaimed. "So many people have stopped believing in love its crazy! So much of heartbreak and pain! I'm flickering all of a sudden, its scary. I mean, I- I'm fading away!"

Hephaestus paled. "No!" he burst out, hugging his wife tightly. "You won't fade away. You can't just leave me alone! You can't!"

Aphrodite wiped a tear from her eye.

"Its true", Zeus said. "We cannot have you fade away. Love cannot end in this world"

"More importantly, we can't lose her", Hephaestus said sharply.

"Yes, that's true", Zeus replied hurriedly. He didn't want Hephaestus to go mad and put the place on fire.

Artemis frowned. "You know", she said. "I feel more powerful. I can feel more girls believing in being maidens. But they are indecisive. Their hearts have been broken, sometimes because of the boys, and sometimes because of other reasons. The ones who got hurt because of boys wish boys never existed. But the ones that didn't, they wish they'd never fallen in love. But they don't want to quit it completely either"

"The divorce rate in the world is increasing too! So many people don't believe in marriage anymore!" Hera burst out. "I feel so much less powerful. I have been flickering too".

Zeus looked scared when he heard that. So okay – Zeus had like a million affairs with other women, and sometimes men. But he **did **love Hera!

"Even families are failing", she frowned worriedly. "They quarrel amongst themselves. Parents treat their children like garbage. There's a distance between them. They can't understand their feelings. One of the other reasons of girls and boys not believing in love is their parents hurting them. They don't understand their children's feelings. So many times, they take apart two poor kids who love each other truly. There's discord in parent – child relationships too. Parents don't appreciate their children. They make them feel unloved, unwanted and useless. Kids these days too need to respect the people who're bringing them up. They practically use their parents for their needs and treat them like crap otherwise. I've seen so many mothers, and even fathers, actually in tears over this!"

"Because of families not being united, home is becoming an unwanted place for many children. They run away. There are kids who run away from their parents because they're unwanted or because they want to be with the one person they love", Hestia added. This was turning out very worrisome.

"I feel so much more powerful! There's so much war in the world!" Ares exclaimed, excitement shining in his eyes.

"Gee, me too, but my task is so tedious! The death rate in the world is increasing rapidly, mainly because of suicide and war. I need to expand the Underworld to be able to accommodate all the souls", Hades complained.

"People try drowning themselves as a suicide method", Poseidon frowned.

"And the more commonly jump off high buildings", Zeus added.

"They're starving themselves too. And junk! There's so much junk! No cereal! No healthy food!" That, of course, was Demeter.

"People lie so much", Apollo scowled. "That gets them into major trouble. And Holy Apollo! –

Most people rolled their eyes. Seriously, Apollo was self-obsessed.

"You know how many people have been resorting to self harm? Cutting, drinking acid, etc. So much!" Apollo exclaimed.

"And wine. So many people are addicted to alcohol", said Dionysus, pleased. "They drink so much of alcoholic stuff to rid them of their troubles"

"Well, the world isn't a happy place. There's no more laughter. Why is this happening?" Hermes asked everyone, confused.

"The war", said Athena finally. "How many of you have heard the pleas of mortals in the past few months?"

The gods thought back, and their eyes widened when they realized they hadn't done so at all!

"Styx!" Zeus exclaimed. "We've been so busy relaxing, we haven't been paying attention to our duties!"

Athena grimaced. "And now the work load is too high. Many gods are in trouble, including the minor ones. We need to do something – now!"

"But the question is, what?" asked Apollo, bewildered.

"Well…" Athena pondered. "I'd like to ask you all a question. Why do you think the world is so imbalanced?"

"Because of us ignoring our duties", Artemis replied.

"And what else?" Athena asked, almost like a schoolteacher looking for a student to hit the nail right on the head.

"There is no more laughter!" Apollo exclaimed.

Athena nodded. "As Hermes said, people aren't happy. They don't laugh as much. We need to change that"

"Well", Aphrodite pouted. "Just making everyone laugh isn't going to solve the problem,"

"I know", Athena replied. "But laughter is the best medicine. Its best we start there"

"We need someone to do that for us", Hephaestus pointed out.

Athena nodded. "That's true. While we solve problems one by one, we need someone to start making the lives of the people better and our task easier"

"Well", Poseidon chuckled. "That's easy"

Athena rolled here eyes. _'Here comes an idiotic suggestion from Kelp for Brains'_, she thought.

She was wrong.

"The demigods will do so for us. I mean, look at them. They're a bunch of kids with this magical ability to make everyone laugh with their antics, unwittingly or on purpose"

Athena gaped as Poseidon smirked. "You're talking sense for the first time", she admitted grudgingly.

Poseidon smirked. "More like the millionth time"

Athena rolled her eyes.

"Well, Uncle P", Apollo chuckled. "Percy falls into the unwitting category for sure"

Poseidon and most of the others chuckled. _That _was a very true statement spoken from the mouth of the god of the truth.

"And Travis and Connor's practical jokes are hilarious!" Hermes laughed, remembering a couple of his favourites.

"Sure they are", Demeter grumbled. "When your children aren't on the receiving end"

"Come on, Demeter", Hestia smiled. "Free chocolate _is _pretty sweet"

Demeter mumbled something incomprehensible about stupid junk food being bad for her kids and how the world didn't understand that.

"Well then", Hephaestus announced, "I propose we get the kids to play Truth and Dare and get the videos up on HephaestusTube"

"Hephaestus, we sort of don't want to announce our existence to the world", Ares rolled his eyes.

"Ares is right for once", said Athena. "YouTube is a better idea"

"That's a rip-off", Hephaestus mumbled.

"Well, people are inspired by you", Aphrodite pointed out, cheering him up instantly.

Suddenly, she closed her eyes, as if in pain. The gods gasped.

Her head was detached from her body. She had no neck.

"Aphrodite!" Hephaestus yelled in panic as he held her tight in his big, muscular arms.

Aphrodite exhaled slowly and everyone breathed a sigh of relief as her neck came back to visibility.

"Are you okay?" Hephaestus asked, his eyes ablaze with a panicked fire.

"Relax", Aphrodite said, taking his face into her hands. "You stopped the flickering"

Hephaestus breathed out a sigh of relief. "How?"

"That's simple", Athena replied. Aphrodite nodded.

"Your love for me stopped the flickering. Belief in love, you know?"

Hephaestus nodded. "Got it"

"Well, as we can see, it's a pretty worrisome matter," said Zeus. "What's the plan?"

"As Hephaestus said, we get the kids to play Truth and Dare and then put up the AWESOME videos on YouTube!" Hermes exclaimed.

"And how do we hide our existence and the existence of demigods?" Ares asked cynically.

"That's easy," Hestia replied. "We'll just make it a part of the funny video! Mortals are sure to fall for it!"

"Its settled then," Zeus declared.

"Man, this is going to be _so _much fun!" Apollo exclaimed.

And the council Olympian adjourned.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? Read and REVIEW!<strong>

**If I get a good response, I'll continue soon.**

**See you guys!**

**ITOR**


	2. Do you dare?

**Hi guys! So since you wanted me to continue the story, here it is!**

**Before I continue…**

**This a game of Truth and Dare, so Truth and Dare suggestions are always welcome.**

**As I have no time, I'll post the rest of the chapter and the vote of thanks in the next part!**

**Sorry!**

**I did my best to give you an update before I go out with my friends :D**

**I'll update the rest tomorrow!**

* * *

><p><strong>AT CAMP HALF BLOOD<strong>

The demigods sat around the campfire at night. The campfires burned grey today. Everyone was bored to death.

"Camp Half Blood has never been soo boring," Thalia sighed.

"I know!" Percy exclaimed. "I'd almost rather fight a monster than suffer through this boredom"

"Me too," said Luke. "Even Travis and Connor haven't come up with a good prank for Hermes knows how long now!"

"Actually, I don't," said a voice matter – of – factly.

"Dad!" Luke exclaimed. The Hermes cabin flocked around their father.

"Got any good pranks?" that was Travis.

"Yeah! We need them badly!" and this was Connor.

"Because Camp Half Blood"

"Is completely BORING!" Connor finished.

"That's why we're here," Apollo grinned, flashing a brilliant set of pearly whites.

"Dad!" some of Apollo's kids exclaimed in surprise. The fire suddenly glowed an excited red, reflecting how everyone felt.

"Okay everyone," Apollo announced. "Who's the bravest person in our Camp"

"Luke!" Hermes cabin and a few others chanted.

"Percy!" the others opposed.

Suddenly, there was a heated verbal battle going on. The flames burnt an angry red now.

"Luke!"

"Percy!"

"Luke!"

"Percy!"

"Luke!"

"QUIET!" Apollo yelled, finally exasperated. Then he smiled again.

"I have a better way to decide," Hermes grinned evilly.

"Percy, Luke," he said, turning to the two boys. "Accept the challenge we have?"

The two heroes turned to each other nervously.

"Oh, don't be so chicken!" Thalia encouraged.

"Yeah! Go Percy! Go Luke!" Annabeth cheered.

"Luke! Show 'em what you've got!"

"Percy! Prove that you're the bravest of them all!"

Apollo chuckled. He raised a hand up, motioning for everyone to be silent.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall,  
>Who's the bravest of them all?" Apollo cried, and a mirror appeared in front of them.<p>

Mist swirled inside the glass, and letters appeared in bold black:

**Truth and Dare decides**

"O-kayy," said Percy carefully, not liking the evil glint in his girlfriend's eyes.

Thalia had a similar expression, and even Luke was beginning to get freaked out.

"So, the whole Camp will decide on a dare for Luke and Percy," Hermes announced.

"And whoever does it better wins!" Apollo finished.

People cheered and hooted.

"And, the best part is," Apollo added, an evil light in his eyes.

"That all these videos go up on YouTube! And YouTubers will be the judges!" Hermes finished.

Now the campers went wild. They cheered and hooted, whistled and screamed.

"Percy, Luke," said Apollo, turning to their horror – struck faces.

"Do you accept the challenge?"

'_NO!'_ their minds screamed at them.

"Are you crazy? No way!" Percy burst out.

"Why, Perce?" Luke grinned. "Too scared?"

"Oh, now you've got it", Percy muttered, pride hurt.

"I'm in! And I'm going to win!" said Percy, and Percy's supporters cheered.

Now Luke was under pressure.

"So am I. And I'm going to kick your butt, Perce", Luke grinned. Luke's supporters hooted in approval.

"Its settled then!" Apollo exclaimed, delighted.

"Well then Luke, Percy", Hermes grinned. "As the heroes of this challenge, before you start your battle, spend some friendly time together. Bond or something, while we decide on the dare. Go sit wherever you like. Go away from here. Go, shoo, shoo!"

Hermes snapped his fingers and Luke and Percy disappeared.

"Now", he grinned wickedly. "Let us conspire and plan"

* * *

><p><strong>AT OLYMPUS<strong>

"Oh, I pity Luke and Percy", Zeus grinned.

"What should be the dare?" Aphrodite squealed, bouncing up and down in her seat like a jackhammer, and Hephaestus had to put his arms around her like a seatbelt to make her stop jumping.

Hephaestus had an evil glint in his eye. "I know", he grinned mischievously.

"What?" asked Athena. Hephaestus grinned again and whispered something in Aphrodite's ear. She giggled delightedly. She closed her eyes for less than a second, giggled and opened them.

Everyone stared curiously at the couple.

"What's the matter with you both?" Artemis asked, irritably. Suddenly, she looked livid.

"_Di Immortelles_", she swore. "I need to go. A group of boys is harassing my hunters. One of them had the guts to _kiss _my Lieutenant", she growled.

And then in a flash of brilliant silver light, she disappeared.

As soon as she was gone, Aphrodite burst into a fit of giggles and Hephaestus chuckled along with her.

Hera raised an eyebrow. "Spit it out", she said, curiosity burning in her voice.

"How about getting Percy and Luke to try and _seduce _Artemis?" Aphrodite said, giggling uncontrollably.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow. "I don't want my son to turn into a Jackalope"

"I can take care of that", said Hestia, smiling.

"Are you sure?" Poseidon asked doubtfully.

"I swear upon the River Styx", Hestia replied confidently.

A slow grin spread across Poseidon's face.

"Well, well, what are we waiting for?" he chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>AT CAMP HALF BLOOD<strong>

The demigods, Apollo and Hermes sat chuckling and planning the dare that would prove who was the bravest camper of them all.

"The answer is simple", Clarisse said, rolling her eyes. "Tell them to sword fight against each other"

"That isn't a dare", said Annabeth and Clarisse scowled.

"Lets get them to read huge books from the Athena cabin", Malcolm suggested.

"That doesn't show who is the bravest", Thalia pointed out.

"That's true", Malcolm mused.

"Get them to sleep with shaving cream in their bunks for the next seven days!" Connor Stoll exclaimed and his brother nodded.

Hermes chuckled. "Although that would be hilarious, again, it doesn't prove who the bravest is"

"I know!" Silena Beauregard from the Aphrodite cabin exclaimed. "Let us dress them up as girls and parade them round the town! Or get them to seduce the boys at Camp!"

All the boys present there made a face or exaggerating gagging noises.

"That's a good one!" Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin exclaimed.

"It sure is", Nico chuckled.

Apollo suddenly grinned evilly. Everyone looked at him curiously. "I've got something better"

"What?" Everyone asked.

He looked around at everyone, eyes gleaming and said, "Lets get the boys to try and _seduce Artemis_"

Everyone stared at him in shock, though their eyes shone with excitement.

"Will they be okay?" Annabeth asked doubtfully. Much as it would be funny, she didn't want to lose Percy forever! Thalia was having the same thoughts.

"Oh yeah, they will", Apollo chuckled.

"Its settled then", said Hermes, and the matter was closed.

* * *

><p><strong>IN THE OCEAN<strong>

Percy and Luke landed with a huge splash into the ocean.

"What do you think the dare is, Perce?" Luke asked nervously after coughing and spluttering back to the surface.

"I have no idea", Percy replied, calmed a little by the familiar saline water around him.

Suddenly, Hermes and Apollo materialized in front of them.

"We've chosen the dare", Hermes chuckled.

Luke looked at his father warily.

"What is it?" Percy asked, just as cautious.

"Your task", Apollo grinned. "Is to _seduce my baby sister_"

Percy and Luke stared at the gods in shock, jaws dropped open. And then they surprised the two brothers by laughing out loud.

"That's hilarious!" Luke said between his laughter.

"You're kidding!" Percy exclaimed, holding his aching sides.

Hermes and Apollo looked at the two demigods incredulously.

"I'm not kidding!" Apollo exclaimed.

The boys' laughter came to a sudden stop.

"What?" Percy shrieked, horrified.

"No way!" Luke cried out.

"Way!" Hermes grinned.

Luke and Percy glanced at the other from the periphery of their eyes.

"Why, are you guys _scared_?" Apollo taunted.

"I'm not," Luke grinned weakly, mustering up some courage. "But I don't know about Percy"

"You're _so _going to lose, Luke," Percy retorted, hiding all his fear.

"Challenge Accepted," Hermes grinned.

And they disappeared in a flash to Olympus.

* * *

><p><strong>Right so, the next chapter - Doing the Great Dare will be up tomorrow!<strong>


	3. The girl is mine

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter where Percy and Luke do the dare!**

**The weather today is just so beautiful! I'm on my terrace, music on, wind blowing on my face, tendrils of my open hair tickling my neck, a few tiny drops of moisture rolling down my nose to my lips, the trees swaying in anticipation. Its perfect for writing. And I'm home alone so I'll have a lot of work done today.**

**Please read my other stories – Your Guide to The Titan War II: The Last Olympian and So close, Yet so far.**

**Also, help! I have a writer's block for So close, Yet so far. I need ideas!**

**Be sure to check out the **_**Noticeboard **_**on my Profile. The rest is up to you – I've got a 'contents' part so you can choose what you want to read, but do read the **_**Noticeboard**_**. Its got important details related to my stories and upcoming stories as well. **

**I have a request for all the reviewers who don't leave a name. Please leave a name, even a random alphabet, like 'a' would be good so that I can actually list down your names and know who reviewed when and how many times etc. I got three unsigned reviews for this story. On three different days. And no one left a name. Now I have no idea if it was the same person or different people and all. So please, even when you leave unsigned reviews, just bother to press one alphabet/number/symbol key on your keyboard and then review. Thanks.**

**Thank you: (For chapter one and two)**

**zaz14 is potter mad, chloexo, Sabriel – TS and ****slytherinprincess97 ****for adding this story to your Story Alert lists!**

**Me The Awesome, Mytical-Mist-Devil, Tvd-Vampires Are My Life, kyoko minion and twilight stargazer for adding this story to your Favourite Stories list!**

**Reviewers! Here are the replies: **

**Tempest Cain: Thank you! Yeah well, they have, as you saw =)**

**Me The Awesome: Thank you! **

**In the Closet FanFic Reader: Thanks! **

**Mytical-Mist-Devil: Thanks! Here it is =D Ooh that! Thanks! I love it too :D Haha I'm glad its funny :D Thanks!**

**Sabriel-TS: Thank you =) Sure, I wont let them disappear xD**

**Unnamed reviewer who reviewed the 1****st**** chapter on 17****th**** May 2011: Sure! And you please give me a name the next time you review :D (hint hint xD)**

**Unnamed reviewer who reviewed the 1****st**** chapter on 19****th**** May 2011: Thanks! I will. Don't forget to give me a name next time!**

**Unnamed reviewer who reviewed the 1****st**** chapter on 20****th**** May 2011: I'm sorry, I saw your review the next day, and since it was my birthday, I had barely any time to write a chapter. Anyway at any rate I cant write a long chapter in a few minutes, you know ;) Still, here it is! Keep reading! And tell me your name the next time you review!**

**kyoko minion: Umm… I'm pretty sure I didn't talk about bisexuality anywhere. But yeah, you're right, Apollo did sleep with Hyacinthus. Hyacinthus was the son of the King of Sparta. Seeing Hyacinthus' interest in him, Apollo would often leave his shrine at Delphi unattended and spend time in boyish stuff with the prince. Later, he fell in love with him. They were playing discus throw when Apollo accidentally sliced Hyacinthus and he died. The flower Hyacinth is named after him. Well who doesn't think boredom sucks? Sure, I'll read that later, even though I haven't read Vampire Academy. **

**twilightstargazer: Thanks! Not making you wait any longer :D Here! **

**That's all for now. Do read and review! **

**Reviews = Me happy = Me motivated = Faster updates! So bring em on!**

* * *

><p>Luke and Percy fell onto the floor of a huge room. A huge silver room, with the heads of different animals hung around everywhere.<p>

"Artemis' room," Luke breathed.

"Uh-huh," Percy replied. He could just imagine his head as a part of the goddess' collection. It wasn't a pretty thought.

The door of the room suddenly opened. The boys scrambled to their feet and Artemis walked inside.

"What are you _boys _doing here?" she asked severely.

Percy and Luke gulped. Behind Artemis, they saw Hermes and Apollo waving, installing a video camera. They stayed on the side to watch the fun.

Percy was the first one to recover.

"Ahh… Lady Artemis," Percy began nervously.

"I wanted to know if you'd teach me how to shoot an arrow properly", Luke said, smiling charmingly.

"Me too!" Percy exclaimed. "I _love _the way your arrows fly by, never missing their targets. I can't even shoot an arrow without injuring someone around me"

The last part couldn't have been truer.

Luke scowled at his competitor. Percy smirked.

"Can't you ask my brother?" Artemis replied, her expression softer, a little flattered by Percy's words. Just a bit though.

"Ah, Lord Apollo," Luke began loudly. "He can't match your skill, o wonderful goddess! Which _boy _could do something just as well as you? His skills pale in front of you. He is immaterial when you are there to give someone the grace of your presence, my Lady,"

Artemis smiled a little. This _was _pretty charming. Behind his sister, Apollo's nostrils flared angrily.

It was Percy's turn to scowl now.

"Well, maybe I could help you," said Artemis, considering the idea slowly.

Percy fell at Artemis' feet. Hastily, he grabbed her hand and began his speech. "Oh please do, my Lady! Impart a fraction of your grace and beauty to me, a foolish _boy_! It is _calamitous _that I am a boy, for if I would've been a girl I could've been a part of your Huntresses and served you with every fiber of my being! You, my Lady, are the only one who can teach me to fire arrows with pinpoint accuracy – if that is possible for a lower being, a boy like me".

So flattered by Percy's words, she didn't snatch her hand back all through his speech.

_I need to thank Annabeth later for all the fancy talk and words - _Percy thought to himself. _If I make it out alive – _he later added. But the fact that Artemis let him hold her hand ought to count for _something_.

"All right," said Artemis, freeing her hand from Percy's grasp. "I'll teach you"

"Thank you! Oh thank you, my lady!" Luke exclaimed loudly and he too fell at Artemis' feet. He took her hand, looked her in the eyes with an expression of gratitude and awe and kissed her hand.

Shocked, she quickly withdrew it, but did not turn Luke into anything. _Yet._

"I'll tell my brother to send you to my archery arena," she muttered, and Percy and Luke looked away as she turned into her true godly form and disappeared.

"I am so winning this, Perce," Luke grinned.

"We'll see," Percy muttered, and Apollo and Hermes came out of hiding.

Hermes tapped his video camera. "We've got it all here!"

"And I'm wayy cooler than my sis!" Apollo exclaimed indignantly.

Percy and Luke looked wary. It was impossible to please all the gods at the same time. But Apollo couldn't remain angry for long.

"Come on, I'll take you to her arena," Apollo grinned.

With a snap of his fingers, the foursome dissapered.

Percy and Luke reached Artemis' archery arena. Apollo was there with them and Hermes was hidden.

"I can't believe you're helping _boys_, sis!" Apollo chuckled.

"Don't call me sis!" Artemis grumbled.

Apollo grinned and winked at the boys. "I'll see you later"

And with that he disappeared and hid with Hermes, invisible behind the thick curtain of bushes.

"All right," said Artemis, turning to the boys. She made two bows and arrows appear.

"Here," she said, and handed them to Percy and Luke. Both boys tried to hold on to her hand as much as they could.

"Now, let me see your aim," she commanded. "Percy, you first. Hit the bulls-eye"

"Of course, my Lady," Percy said fervently.

Percy tried his best to shoot the bulls – eye, but alas, the arrow whizzed past and indignant dryad's face.

Artemis sighed. "I'm sorry," Percy muttered sheepishly.

"Luke, your turn," said the goddess.

Luke's shot hit the outermost ring of the bulls – eye.

"Thank the gods," Artemis breathed, glad that Luke wasn't as bad an archer as Percy.

"Watch how its done," she commanded, and then took her own bow and arrow in her hands.

The boys watched, genuinely in awe as her arrow flew straight to the centre of the target.

"Wow," Percy breathed. Artemis smirked.

"Got it?" she asked. "Now try again, Percy"

Percy tried aiming again, and the arrow he shot smashed into a rock far from the target.

"No!" Artemis exclaimed, appalled. "Your technique is all wrong!"

Reluctantly, she went to Percy.

"Hold the bow like this," she commanded as she put his fingers into the correct position.

Luke gazed at him angrily and Percy decided to make the most of this and get the most points.

"This way?" Percy asked, purposefully holding it lower.

"No," Artemis sighed, and then wrapped her fingers over his, her arms going around his waist.

She gently pulled his hand and the cord back and Percy shot an arrow that hit the target.

"Thank you," Percy whispered, as 'seductively' as he could. He was trying to act the way he did with Annabeth.

Apparently, Artemis was a bit staggered. "Y-yeah. Practice," she said.

"Lady Artemis," Luke said loudly, commanding her attention. She turned and Percy smirked at his opponent behind her back.

"How do you hold a bow?" he asked sheepishly.

Artemis sighed in exasperation. "_Boys_," she muttered. "Really, Luke. You were the better shot amongst you two. Don't you know how to hold an arrow?" she asked irritably.

"Oh, I do, my Lady," said Luke. "But I wanted to get the techniques right," he grinned.

Artemis sighed again and walked over to Luke and quickly taught him the way she'd taught Percy. However, Luke had other ideas.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. "Why don't I position your arms on the bow? That'll show you how much I know and teach me thoroughly", he said brightly. Artemis sighed.

"Fine," she said reluctantly.

Luke eagerly slid his arms around Artemis' slim waist and curled his fingers around hers. He pulled her arms upright and whispered in her ear, his breath hot, tickling her skin. "Is this right?"

"A little lower," Artemis whispered back, slightly uncomfortable and suspicious, but at the same time, wondering why she was having weird feelings in her stomach.

He moved her arms deliberately too low and whispered, his lips skimming her ear, "Now?"

"Too low," she said, definitely suspicious, more uncomfortable and that weird feeling persisting in her stomach. She refused to accept it as butterflies.

He raised her arms into the right position. "This?" he whispered, getting the courage to kiss her jaw slightly.

That's where she had it.

"LUKE CASTELLAN!" she screeched, enraged.

Percy decided to make use of this opportunity. Boy, he should've thought it through.

He rushed to her and pulled the goddess in his arms. "Stay away from her," he growled. "She doesn't like you"

His lips were touching her neck possessively, and Artemis pushed Percy to the ground.

"I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" she screamed, her form glowing.

"Oops," Percy murmured, frightened. _That's an understatement _– Luke thought, just as scared.

Loud laughter was heard from the bushes. Hermes and Apollo tumbled out, roaring like maniacs.

"Its all right, sis," Apollo managed to say. "They're only _seducing_ you!"

Hermes and Apollo guffawed even louder.

"SHUT UP!" the enraged goddess screamed.

"I'm sorry!" Percy yelped.

"Please forgive me!" Luke begged, panicked.

"THAT ISNT POSSIBLE! I'M GOING TO HUNT TWO JACKALOPES DOWN TODAY! AND THOSE TWO JACKALOPES WILL BE **YOU BOTH**!" Artemis hollered, looking into the fearful eyes of the two young demigods.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? :D<strong>

**I loove Artemis! Seriously, she's so scary. I might let her have her own way with Percy and Luke :D (wink wink)**

**Anyway, for the next chapter, I need you to tell me, who do you want winning – Luke, or Percy?**

**Please give me an unbiased response. Read the story and decide – who was the bravest? I didn't have anyone in mind as a winner, so I tried to make them both look equally brave. But who do **_**you **_**think was braver?**

**Leave a review or send me a PM and when I have around 10 voters or more in total, I'll continue!**

**This story will always be interactive. You all will always have a say in how the next chapter will be, so its sort of like a reader's choice story/ choose your own story kind of a thing.**

**So always remember, reviews = leaving me the reader's choice for the winner/ answer to whatever question I ask = faster updates.**

**And the cycle continues that way.**

**I need loads of dares and truth questions too!**

**So bring on the reviews! :D**

**~ ITOR**


	4. How could this happen to me?

**Hi everyone! I'm back with the story! :D **

**Please go through the whole chapter again because I've redone it. This is the complete fourth chapter now. **

**I request you guys to read my other Percy Jackson and the Olympians stories – Your Guide to The Titan War II: The Last Olympian, So Close, Yet so far and A Hephaestodite Story (It's a collaboration between Tempest Cain and me – A CainMeetsReality production :D)**

**Also, check out the **_**Noticeboard **_**on my profile page! It includes updates about my stories and upcoming ideas, etc.**

**Before we go on, I want to thank:**

**XxXMidnightxMoonlightXxX, bookwormgirl2497, Erin5Nicole, Daziy is ., The Demititan Healer and starkismylife7 for adding this story to your Story Alert lists.**

**ReadingXxFreak, IWanttobeAnnabeth, MakesMeAwesome, bookwormgirl2497, The Demititan Healer, starkismylife7 and superbunny23 for adding this story to your Favourite Stories lists.**

**My fabulous reviewers:**

**Mytical-Mist-Devil: (Chapter 3) Thanks! Lets see who wins! Keep reviewing :D  
>(The AN) That's okay. Thanks for taking the time to review! **

**starglow13: Thanks!**

**mcmc: Now you get to see what she does! And Luke isn't crazy, not in this story anyway. But thanks for the review!**

**Unsigned reviewer who reviewed Chapter 3 on 22****nd**** May 2011: Thanks! Sure I will. Please leave a name the next time you review!**

**Tempest Cain: I thought the same. Haha, thanks! I suck at archery too… I tried to launch an arrow but it ended up falling on my foot… I'm totally Percy's sis xD Hephastodite :D And speaking of that, WHERE ARE YOU? You haven't been replying to my PMs and people are dying for you to write the next chapter! I miss you! Where have you disappeared off to, girl? Reply to me ASAP. **

**kk lynn: This happens next! Thanks for the review and keep reading :D**

**AnnabethChaserocks: I thought the same. And thank you for the unbiased opinion and review. Keep reading!**

**Trish: Well, Luke did that first. He brushed his lips against her jaw while Percy stupidly ran into her arms when she was fuming and skimmed his lips against her neck. But thanks for the review!**

**ReadingXxFreak: Lets see. And thank you for the review!**

**Sabine8195: Thanks! Lets see who wins :D**

**Unsigned reviewer who reviewed Chapter 3 on 4****th**** June 2011: =) Glad it made you laugh. Hope you leave a name next time you review!**

**DISSAPOINTED: I'm sorry that I disappointed you by taking so long =( Well here, I have updated. I hope you read it and I'll try to not be disappointing again!**

**winonabcd: Thank you! Keep reading!**

**Nightheart99: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it =) Haha… don't say that to Artemis, she'd kill you. In fact, she'd kill **_**me **_**for writing this =O Keep reading :D**

**Define 'CRACK: (Chapter 4) Firstly, haha, I love your pen name! Secondly, thank you so much for all of your wonderful ideas! I'm going to use them all in future chapters. They're all amazing. I'd have fun collaborating with you for a story sometime :) And yep… SCHOOL'S OUT! Though its gonna become a PMS-ing Kronos again in July =( **

**(Chapter 3) Thanks for the ideas! Seriously, it would be awesome to collab. with you. You're soo creative! And I guess you'd like to know that one of your ideas is the dare for this chapter!**

**ClydeMcConroy: Hehe… I'll try too. Thanks for the review!**

**bookwormgirl2497: Firstly, thank you for taking the time to review. I appreciate it. Secondly, the thing with writing about Karoake and music contests and stuff is that when you imagine it, or watch a video or something, its pretty funny, but just writing lyrics is a little hard. Still, I'll try to write a music contest and make it funny. It'll be a challenge! I already have ideas :D Thanks for suggesting that!**

**Hestia97: Thanks for the review. I think so too. And yeah, I will do that in future chapters.**

**Daziy is .: (Chapter 3) Thanks :) Okay-y**

**(Chapter 4) You're welcome :) Thanks for the review!**

**what's the point: I will!**

**The Demititan Healer: Whoa! Wait… who's kid are you? (Suspicious frown) Haha, anyway, thanks for the review!**

**HermesPotter: :D :D :D Your reviews make my day. They're so long :D I love reading them! And its okay, I know you've been off FanFiction for some time. I'm replying:**

**Your Guide to The Titan War II – Woohoo! :D Yeah, I know :) Its amazing that you're typing such a **_**huge **_**review on an iPod. I salute you, girl! Umm… what did I explain about Athena? And have a great eighth grade! Thank you :D Haha, Percy tap dancing is something I'd kill to see. Yeah well, that's what I was thinking too, but I decided that the next part in the story would explain it better. The only problem is, I remember what the use for Annabeth's gift was, but I totally forgot about Percy's! Ah well, I'll make something up. Haha… you'll see what Artemis does to Apollo. No, it doesn't signify that, but its significance will be explained in the next chapter. I loved Nico and Thalia on the plane. Again, I'd kill to see them act that way. Haha, that must've been hilarious! xD Thank you! I can't wait to finish writing this chapter and the next and then move on to Your Guide to… This sure is. Thank you for the awesome review! **

**Love:Laughter:Change: Haha, to be quite frank, I don't know yet. I'm going to compile the results of the reviews and the obvious answer to which boy each camper would vote and then see. So read on and find out!**

**PS: I have no clue! I'm hunting for her. Tempest, where ARE you?**

**PPS: That's okay; I appreciate the fact that you take the time to write huge reviews especially as you're on an iPod.**

**And now, last, but not the least, thank you The Demititan Healer for adding me to your Favourite Author lists :D :D Woohooo!**

**That's all for now! **

**PS: My vote also counts :D I think Luke was braver. I mean, whispering seductively, kissing Artemis' jaw, making her have freaking **_**butterflies**_** was awesome of him!**

**Note: This is FINALLY the whole chapter. Go read!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO Define 'CRACK for the dare in this chapter.**

* * *

><p>~Last time ~<p>

"THAT ISNT POSSIBLE! I'M GOING TO HUNT TWO JACKALOPES DOWN TODAY! AND THOSE TWO JACKALOPES WILL BE **YOU BOTH**!" Artemis hollered, looking into the fearful eyes of the two young demigods.

* * *

><p>With that, she snapped her fingers and two frightened little jackalopes scrambled away from the furious goddess. They were small, furry little creatures – very cute. One had blonde fur with blue eyes that screamed <em>'help!' <em>and the other had black fur with sea green eyes that were just as scared.

The goddess of the hunt lodged an arrow in her bow, a silver aura surrounding her. She took an aim at the two jackalopes who were backing away in terror, but were unable to get very far with their tiny legs and minds paralyzed with fear.

She released the arrow, which went flying straight towards the hearts of the two terrified beings…

And the arrow shattered into silver dust, intercepted by a blazing golden one.

"Apollo!" Artemis screeched, taking out her fury at her brother. She pounced on him and was about to punch him square in the jaw but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back.

"It was a dare!" he shouted, trying to make himself audible over Artemis' swearing and oaths. "IT WAS A DARE!"

Finally, she seemed to register his words. She stopped thrashing in her brother's arms and stared at him with a mixture of fury, bewilderment and annoyance. She then turned to the two jackalopes crouching behind a bush. She snapped her fingers and voila – Percy and Luke were crouching and cowering in terror behind a tree – a tree that was unfortunately Poison Oak. Percy and Luke had managed to rub themselves thoroughly against the bark of the tree and were now busy scratching themselves everywhere. Hermes was shaking with quiet laughter and Artemis was screaming at Apollo again.

"HOW COULD YOU GIVE THEM SUCH A DARE? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! I SWEAR! WHO'S IDEA WAS THAT?" she screeched.

"Artemis…" Apollo sighed. The goddess turned to the two young demigods.

"You two," she spat. "I don't want to see you _anywhere _near me. Is that understood?"

Percy and Luke nodded fervently. Artemis snapped her fingers once again and the demigods vanished.

"Apollo. I . Need . Answers," said Artemis, emphasizing every word.

"Shoot," Apollo sighed.

"Who's idea was this?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Hephaestus," Apollo admitted.

Apollo could see the gears spinning in his sister's head. After a while, she sighed.

"I can't come up with anything!" she yelled, exasperated.

Apollo thought for a while, and then had an evil glint in his eyes.

"I know!" he shouted, jumping up and down.

"Apollo, stop jumping!" Artemis shouted. "What's your idea?"

"Here's what you need to do…" he said and whispered something in his sister's ear that made her eyes shoot up with delight.

* * *

><p><strong>CAMP HALF BLOOD<strong>

Percy and Luke were falling through the sky… straight into the sea – again. They were frantically scratching their bodies.

"I'm alive!" Luke screamed, and was greeted by saltwater rushing into his lungs.

He coughed and spluttered as Percy helped him out.

"Yeah, well, if you're going to act like that, you won't be alive anymore," Percy pointed out.

"Thanks," Luke replied sarcastically.

"Percy!" someone shouted. "Luke!"

The boys looked up to see a laughing group of half – bloods rushing towards them. The two boys couldn't help but glare at them.

"Oh my gods you both were so great!" Annabeth exclaimed. "It was so hard to choose who was better!"

"Thanks," Percy muttered under his breath.

Thalia and Annabeth dragged the two boys out of the water and enveloped them in large hugs. They were shaking with laughter against the boys' chests which irked them a lot.

Travis and Connor Stoll came up to them and waved their hands in the boys' faces.

"Dudes, you were great!" Travis exclaimed.

"Lets go and watch the YouTube video!" Connor finished.

"WHAT?" Percy and Luke shrieked in unison. "YOUTUBE?"

"Yeah," Charles Beckendorf grinned. "Dad's idea."

Percy swore under his breath and Luke followed suit.

"Come on!" Silena giggled and Percy and Luke reluctantly followed her and the rest of the campers to the campfire.

Everyone took their places.

"Good evening, everyone," Chiron addressed everybody. He was unable to keep a smile off his face.

"We all know that Percy and Luke decided –"

"More like we were forced to!" Percy called out indignantly.

Chiron ignored him.

"Decided to take part in a competition that would decide who was the bravest of them all. Here is the YouTube video of their seduction attempts," Chiron chuckled.

A roar of approval went through the crowd. Percy and Luke watched their 'seduction attempts' as Chiron put it in a mixture of disbelief, anger and amusement. Looking back at it, it was hilarious.

Everyone – Percy and Luke included – was chortling by the end of the video.

"And now!" Chiron managed to call out over the chortles of the campers. "The comments of the YouTubers and who _they _thought was the bravest!"

He scrolled down and the screen read the YouTube comments out loud.

Percy should win... Because Percy was being stupid brave Percy when trying to get Artemis away from Luke... Hahaha that was pretty funny! :)  
><strong>Sabine8195<strong>

"Why does she think Percy should win because he was being stupid brave?" Luke asked angrily. His cabin followed suit.

"Yeah! Percy's always acting stupid!" Chris Rodriguez called out.

That caused quite a lot of people to laugh all around.

"Hey!" Percy called out indignantly. Chris smiled and shrugged.

"Sorry, Perce, but you've got to face it. My brother was braver."

That caused the Hermes cabin to erupt into cheers again.

"Well, that's still a point to Percy," Annabeth pointed out, rushing to her boyfriend's defense. "And Luke was brave, but Percy was stupid brave. That's because," here she paused to giggle. "Don't you remember how he ran and hugged Artemis when she was already mad at Luke for kissing her?"

Everyone laughed at the memory.

"All right," Thalia smiled. "Point justified."

Hahahahhaha!  
><strong>anonymous<strong>

Please continue this series! This is awesome!  
><strong>winonabcd<strong>

"We sure will," Percy muttered. Luke nodded.

"I want my revenge."

Really good and humerouse...Awesome is all i'm going to say and well trying to seduce Artemis I recon they semi-sucedecdI enjoyed.  
><strong>Nightheart99<strong>

Malcolm tutted. "Humorous is h-u-m-o-r-o-u-s, not h-u-m-e-r-o-u-s-e."

"No one cares," Clarisse told him, sticking her tongue out.

Silena giggled. "I agree, you know. They did semi-succeed."

Luke and Percy distance hi-fived each other.

Awesome video! If you do continue this, here are a few ideas:

a) You said Percy is supposedly a son of Poseidon. Haha. In that case, have Percy tell Poseidon that the sea is useless.

"What?" Percy cried out. Chiron continued, ignoring him.

And that everything including water sucks ass. Can't wait for his reaction.

b) Lol where did you come up with the idea of demigods? So yeah… Luke is Hermes' son. Doesn't Hermes have flying shoes? You could do something related to that… Awesome.  
><strong>MakesMeAwesome<strong>

Annabeth grinned evilly. "I have my ideas."

"Trouble trouble," Connor muttered.

Challenge a music contest to Apollo!  
><strong>bookwormgirl2497<strong>

"And somehow make him lose!" Beckendorf exclaimed. "That'll be amazing!"

"But that isn't possible," Lee Fletcher pointed out.

"We can work on it…" Beckendorf disagreed, a plan already forming in his head.

I think Percy should win. He was more brave to actually kiss Artemis, wasn't  
>he? (hint,hint) =D<p>

Make Percy kiss Artemis! XD  
><strong>ClydeMcConroy<strong>

"No way!" Annabeth and Percy exclaimed at the same time, Annabeth not wanting her boyfriend to kiss anyone else, Percy white at the thought of Artemis' reaction. Everyone chuckled

Luke should win because he actually tried to kiss Artemis first. You should try and get one of the kids to tell their parents that their powers are dumb or something  
><strong>Hestia97<strong>

"She's so right!" Luke exclaimed.

hahaha!

what a brave Percy and Luke!

although, if you ask me, i'll vote Percy as the bravest one..:D  
><strong>Daziy is .<strong>

"Thank you," said Percy smugly as Luke fumed silently.

I kind of think Luke was braver. He took more initiative. Your video was AWESOME! Helped me get through a time of depression… Please keep on making these! And though I think Percy rocks… Luke was much braver by far! Go Luke :D :D

PS: Why are both of them _so _cute?  
><strong>Sandra Tripped Over Reality<strong>

"Go Sandra!" Luke called out.

"She's got her eyes on you both," giggled Lacy, a daughter of Aphrodite.

"She won't try," Thalia muttered dangerously.

"And the winner is…" Katie Gardner began.

"Luke!" the boy's supporter's called out.

"Percy!" Percy's supporters shouted at the same time.

"Luke!"

Percy!"

"Luke!"

"Percy!"

"Lu-

"Okay, Campers, Calm down!" said Chiron, desperately trying to control the energetic crowd.

After they were silent, the centaur continued.

"Mortals have given Percy and Luke votes in the ratio of 3:2. So currently, Percy has a small lead," Chiron concluded.

Percy's supporters cheered and Luke's supporters booed. Chiron raised a hand for silence.

"However, the campers _still _have to decide. The campers will vote now!"

Everyone cheered. They started chanting either Percy or Luke's name.

"In a civilized manner!" the centaur called out, but in vain.

He sighed. After all, when did the demigods at Camp Half Blood behave in a _civilized _manner? It was a naïve hope. They were like animals.

"Okay, STOP!" he commanded and everyone shut up.

"We'll go in alphabetical order," the centaur declared.

Thalia groaned. "I'll have to be last!"

"Aeolus," said Chiron. "Amun, Haizea, what do you think? Who was the bravest?"

The children of the Custodian of the Four Winds gulped. They were looking from side to side between Percy and Thalia - not Luke.

Thalia was giving them her famous 'evil eye' and they knew that if they didn't choose Luke, Thalia would personally tear them to pieces. On the other hand, Percy was one of their closest friends; after all, his father was their grandfather.

The two of them turned to each other, locked eyes and came to a mutual decision.

"I think Percy was the bravest," said Haizea timidly. She glanced to the side at Thalia and saw her fuming. She gulped.

"But I think Luke was braver," said Amun, saving his sister from Thalia's wrath.

"The ratio still remains the same," said Chiron. "All right, Aether comes next. Aileen and Evelyn, what do you think?"

The twin daughters of the god of light and atmosphere glanced at each other. They didn't have any attachment to either of the two boys and decided to judge fairly.

"Luke," they said unanimously.

"Ha! Now Luke has the lead!" Thalia announced. Again, the cheering and booing started off.

"All right, cool it everyone," Chiron said desperately. "Its Amphitrite next. Mariana, what do you think?"

Mariana was the only daughter of Amphitrite. Her father was a tall, handsome Olympic swimmer and Amphitrite had fallen in love with him and borne him his beautiful daughter. Besides, she wanted her revenge on Poseidon. Despite her mother's coldness toward Percy, Mariana liked her stepbrother. Her decision was obvious to everyone.

"Percy and his stupid bravery!" she grinned.

"Thanks, Mar!" Percy called out. To Luke he said, "Now we're even."

"Aphrodite next," said Chiron. "Cabin 10, I want you to tell me your opinions."

Silena was the first to answer. "Luke," she said. She'd had a small crush on him before she started dating Charles Beckendorf. Besides, he'd been braver.

Drew surveyed Silena critically. She was insanely jealous of Silena because she was so much prettier and well liked than her. Of course she was going to contradict her choice.

"Oh I don't know," Drew began, nose up in the air. "None of them seemed too brave to me."

The whole camp looked at her as though she were insane. Despite their differences, they all agreed that Luke and Percy, both had been very brave.

"But I guess Percy was comparatively better," she finished disdainfully. Percy looked at her in disgust. He sure didn't want _her _vote.

"I like Percy," said Lacy quietly. That was a statement of fact. She _did _like Percy.

"Luke," Mitchell, a son of Aphrodite muttered.

Three other demigods chorused Percy and two went for Luke.

"All right, that has Percy leading by one vote," the centaur announced. Before anyone could start disrupting the quiet, he continued. "Apollo, what's your say?"

Everyone there liked Percy but Apollo and Hermes cabins were very close to each other.

"Luke!" the whole cabin chorused.

"Luke is now leading by 11 votes," Chiron declared. "Ares?"

Before anyone could say anything, Clarisse decided for them all. It was pretty obvious.

"Luke. Our whole cabin says so," she announced, daring anyone to say otherwise. No one dared to contradict her.

Luke's supporters stared jeering at Percy again so the activities director had to interrupt again.

"That's enough. Luke leads by 18 votes. Its Athena now."

"Percy!" Annabeth announced.

"Perce," Malcolm agreed, smiling.

The whole Athena cabin agreed to that, partly because they didn't want Annabeth fuming for the whole of next week.

"Luke leads by six votes now. Demeter, what do you think?"

Demeter cabin's votes were clear to everyone. The prank that Travis and Connor Stoll had played had still left the Demeter cabin disliking the Hermes cabin.

"Percy," Katie Gardner, Miranda Gardiner and the others in the Demeter cabin decided, giving Percy a lead of four votes.

The Dionysus cabin had Castor and Pollux the twins, and though their father despised Percy, they found him braver.

"Percy," they said unanimously.

Hades cabin only consisted of Nico, and of course he chose Percy. Hephaestus cabin was divided over Luke and Percy and an equal amount chose them both. After Hebe, Hecate, Hemara, Hygea, Hypnos and Harmonia had voted, it was Hermes cabin's turn. By now, Percy was leading by a good twenty-five votes.

The whole of Hermes cabin chorused as one – "Luke!"

The whole of them, except one new camper. Her name was Tamara and she was eleven.

"I though Percy was braver…" she said but Travis Stoll clamped her hand down on her mouth.

"She means Luke," he said smoothly.

"I'm sorry, that's not counted," Chiron disagreed. "Since there are twenty three of you in Hermes cabin who voted for Luke and one who voted for Percy, Percy has a lead of two votes. "

The whole of Hermes cabin scowled at Tamara who wished she could sink into the ground. Percy gave her a warm smile. She smiled back shyly.

The Iris cabin – which consisted of Butch and two of his siblings voted for Percy (Hermes cabin stole too many drachmas from them), Morpheus' two children voted for Luke, Ethan Nakamura from the Nemesis cabin chose Luke, Victoria from the Nike cabin chose Percy while her sister Nikita chose Luke. Percy was alone in the Poseidon cabin and of course he couldn't vote. He wished Tyson were there. Tyche's two children were divided over Luke and Percy, so Percy still had a lead of one.

"Zeus," Chiron finally announced, tired.

"Luke!" Thalia declared.

"And that, makes the score equal. Percy and Luke are considered equally brave! Congratulations, young heroes," said Chiron, smiling.

There was silence all around the camp. Percy and Luke stared at each other's faces in total bewilderment and outrage.

Finally, everyone save the two of them and Chiron started laughing. The situation was too funny to ignore. Both of them had worked so hard, almost been hunted by Artemis only to find that they both were considered equally brave!

The two of them huffed and stalked off into their respective directions – Percy towards the beach and Luke towards the sword fighting arena.

"Percy, Luke, wait!" Annabeth called out.

"We have a surprise for you! Wait!" Thalia yelled after them. The two of them turned and walked to the two girls. Luke was giving Annabeth the silent treatment and Percy was doing the same for Thalia.

"Oh come on, you two!" Thalia exclaimed, finally exasperated. "You knew who we'd pick. Stop ignoring us!"

"Come on, Luke," Annabeth pouted. Though she had once liked him, Annabeth had finally realized it was Percy who she truly loved and Luke was nothing more than a brother to her.

Luke finally cracked a smile. "You remind me of your seven year old self."

Meanwhile, Thalia punched Percy lightly in the arm. "I know you're going to finally talk to me sometime, okay?"

Percy had to grin. Thalia was right. They fought a lot, but they were really close.

She whispered something into his ear.

"You're kidding!" Percy exclaimed.

"I'm not!" Thalia grinned.

"No way!" Percy yelled. "Lets go!"

He took of with Thalia, leaving a confused Luke behind.

"Where are they going?" he asked, scratching his head.

Annabeth giggled. "The surprise. Lets go!"

She took his hand and they began to run after Percy and Thalia.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at Olympus…<strong>

All the gods were choking with laughter at the video of Percy and Luke's seduction attempts.

"They're adorable!" Aphrodite squealed.

"My son's amazing!" Poseidon chuckled.

"Our plan is working," Athena smiled.

"Your idea was amazing, Hephaestus," Hades grinned.

"It was quite amusing," Hestia giggled.

"I'm glad Percy and Luke are alive," said Hades.

"Yeah, because you don't want more traffic in the Underworld," said Hera sarcastically.

"Are you kidding?" Dionysus exclaimed. "I wish that Peter Johnson would've been shot with an arrow in his butt!"

Poseidon glared at Dionysus. He was about to do something nasty to him when Zeus called the meeting to order.

"All right, that's enough. I think our plan went well," he declared.

"You know what?" Aphrodite giggled. "Artemis was sort of _enjoying _the way Luke and Percy were, you know…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" an enraged Artemis screeched, bursting through the door of the Olympian throne room with Apollo and Hermes a short distance behind her, laughing silently. Artemis launched herself on to Aphrodite, practically ripping her hair off her skull.

Aphrodite screamed in pain. It took Apollo, Hermes, Hestia, and Athena to pry Artemis off her.

"Arty, chill. Relax," said Apollo, grinning at her.

"Don't call me Arty," Artemis said, her anger breaking into a smile as she remembered what she was going to make certain gods do.

"Why are you and Apollo sharing that secret look?" asked Athena, raising her eyebrow.

"Since you all played that dirty little joke on me, I have a dare that you have to do," Artemis announced.

Hephaestus gulped. He knew by Apollo's face that Artemis had something terrible planned.

"I would have wanted to take my revenge on Hephaestus, but unfortunately I couldn't think of anything. "

Hephaestus breathed a sigh of relief.

Artemis grinned. "Instead, the Big Three will have to do as I say."

"Oh Ar, cut out the dramatic speech!" Apollo exclaimed. "Get on to the dare!"

"Wait!" Hades cut in. "Why us?"

Artemis shrugged. "You all had the most power. You didn't stop anyone from giving that ridiculous dare to the boys. Its time for _my _revenge."

"Besides, we couldn't think of anything that didn't involve demigods," Apollo added.

"And if we don't do it?" asked Zeus dangerously.

"Then I'm not going to help the Olympian council out in anything. I will sabotage your plan and spread more misery. I won't help you, and I know you need me," Artemis declared.

Zeus sighed. He knew his daughter was right. He loved her dearly but sometimes she became too unreasonable. Still, he supposed he could see what the dare was.

"All right, what's the dare?" he asked. Poseidon and Hades shot him angry looks.

Artemis giggled. "For the next one week, wherever you go, you three need to say the Team Rocket motto."

Hermes, Athena, and a few of the other younger gods who knew about what the Team Rocket motto was gasped in pure delight.

"The Team Rocket motto?" Poseidon asked, bewildered.

"The Team Rocket is this weird loser evil team in a cartoon series called Pokémon. It consists of three people – Jessie, a girl with long _pink _hair, James, this guy with weird blue hair and Meowth, a Pokémon which can speak in the human language. It resembles a cat. You know what Pokémon is, right?" Artemis chuckled.

The gods nodded, pale faced. They'd heard enough kids excited about Pokémon to know what it was.

"How-" Poseidon began but Artemis held up a hand for silence. "I'm not done yet. Zeus will be Jessie – "

"Haha, you're a pink haired girl!" Hades laughed, and he and Poseidon cracked up. Zeus glared at them.

"Poseidon will be James," Artemis continued. "And Hades will be Meowth."

"You're a _cat!_" Poseidon squeaked, tears running down the side of his face. He was laughing like crazy.

"At least I'm not a blue haired psycho!" Hades shot back.

"At least I'm a guy. Not a pink haired _girl!_" Poseidon chuckled and he and Hades burst into peals of laughter again.

"Will you both _shut up_?" Zeus thundered. "Artemis, we will not do this."

"Then I'm not going to help you," Artemis decided, stubborn as a child.

"Oh don't be stupid!" said Zeus, exasperated.

"I won't help either, if you don't do this," Apollo announced.

"Nor will I," Hermes chuckled. "Jessie."

Zeus glared at the three of them, giving him his patented evil eye but neither of them was affected. Finally, he sighed.

"All right, what's this Team Rocket motto?" he asked.

Apollo grinned and pulled out his iPod. He put on a video of Team Rocket declaring their motto before trying unsuccessfully once again to capture Pikachu and Ash Ketchum's other Pokémon.

Jessie: Prepare for trouble!

James: Make it double!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all peoples within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth! That's right!

By the end of that, everyone around the table was cracking up and the Big Three were staring at the iPod, appalled.

"This is ridiculous!" Poseidon exclaimed.

"Ha! At least I just have to say _one _sentence," Hades boasted.

"Shut up, cat," Zeus told his elder brother.

Artemis giggled – unusual for her.

"Why don't you go and practice this with Dionysus?" she said sweetly. "Dionysus would like that, now wouldn't you, Dionysus?"

"I'd love it," Dionysus chuckled.

And so the shame faced Big Three followed Dionysus into his chamber to prepare the ridiculous dialogues that would make them the laughing stock of Olympus.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to Define 'CRACK for the dare! You're awesome, you know! :D<strong>

**Sorry, I know Chiron is OOC. Many of the characters are. Oh well (shrugs)**

**Please don't review Chapter 5 as signed reviewers if you've already reviewed Chapter 4. Could you please do it as unsigned reviewers? I'll have to post a short A/N telling you that this chapter is up as a 5****th**** chapter so if you review the A/N then you cant review Chapter 5. It would be awesome if you could write your Pennames in an unsigned review. Thanks if you do!**

**Looking forward to your response! That's a long chapter to make up for the delay in updating! Is the Percy/Luke vote thing a little boring?**

**Can't wait for your feedback! Do review!**

**~ I Tripped Over Reality **


	5. Team R, blast off at the speed of light!

**Hey guys! I figured you'd rather have a faster update than an A/N thanking each and every one of you making this chapter take longer.**

**School's been annoying me. So much homework! I've been using my free time to jot this chapter down. **

**A huge thank you to all who reviewed, added this story to your story alert/favourites list, and added me to your favourite author/author alert lists. A proper thanks is due… probably ASAP. **

**Thanks for bearing with me! The end author's note has important stuff.**

**Special thanks to Define 'CRACK for the dare (You rock, Dor!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I own the Percy Jackson books. ****–No thunder-. Yes, that's right! If buying the books means owning them, then yes, I own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! I do not own Pokémon and any of the characters in it either. I remember watching as a kid. Rest in peace Satoshi Taijiri :'( **

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous!" Zeus moaned for the umpteenth time.<p>

"Enough complaining," said Dionysus briskly. "Repeat the act."

Zeus glared at him. He wasn't used to being ordered around; that was _his _job as the King of gods.

"How DARE you order me around!" Zeus thundered. "I am the –"

Dionysus cut him off and waved his pudgy hand dismissively in the air. He was enjoying every second of this. After all, it wasn't often that you got boss around the Big Three without being incinerated by lightning or swept by sea or snatched by an army of skeletons.

"You're the king of gods, you don't deserve such treatment, you should be ordering me around, blah blah blah. I know. I've heard that about, oh, about a few thousand times before. Well, for the next one week, you're Jessie, the bossy girl who is part of Team Rocket. I'm training you since I'm Dionysus, god of theatre, and wine. WINE!"

With that, he gleefully took a sip of the red wine he was having. Zeus glared at him and snapped is fingers. The wine changed to Diet Coke. Dionysus coolly snapped his fingers and changed it to wine again.

"Oh no, you don't_, Jessie_," he grinned.

Zeus glowered at him and Hades put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You're making it all the more fun for him. Lets just go ahead with it," he advised.

Zeus sighed. Hades had it so easy. All he had to say was 'Meowth, that's right!'

Poseidon groaned. He'd thought being a guy meant he'd have some level of decency. But the dialogues were way too ridiculous.

"To save the world from devastation," Zeus began tonelessly.

"Bah!" Dionysus exclaimed and spat out all his wine – straight on Zeus' face.

"Dionysus!" Zeus boomed, enraged.

The god of wine ignored him while the other two gods cracked up.

"That was terrible! No expressions! Remember what I told you. Act proud! If you don't, we will take this again!"

Poseidon groaned again. "Zeus, just do it!"

"Fine," the King of gods snapped, giving in not graciously. He took a deep breath, and then.

"Prepare for trouble."

He stood back to back with Poseidon, Hades crouching at their feet. Poseidon held a red rose in his arm and was looking down into it, imitating James from Team Rocket. Zeus had his hands on his waist, hip jutting out.

"Make it double," said Poseidon, still not taking his eyes off the rose as he'd been told to.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

Zeus said the dialogue proudly in a girl's voice, just as he'd been instructed to.

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

Poseidon was a little less proud, with a deeper, more male voice. Still, it was slightly higher than his usual pitch.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

With that, Zeus flung his left hand up just the way he did while giving a patronizing speech.

"James!" Poseidon announced, bringing the rose to his heart.

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" Zeus shrieked, holding his right hand up in a frozen fist pump in the air kind of position.

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!" Poseidon declared, bringing his rose wielding hand up to the side of his face.

"Meowth! That's right!" Hades exclaimed, springing up from his haunches, hands curved into paws.

Dionysus guffawed loudly. "Wonderful! Wonderful!" he laughed, wiping the tears out of his eyes. "Perfect. This is going to be amazing with the costumes!"

"Yeah, yeah," Hades muttered. Then Dionysus' words sunk in. "WAIT! COSTUMES? WHAT COSTUMES?"

He could already see himself in that cat's costume. It was a ridiculous sight.

"Didn't you know costumes are an essential part of theatre?" Dionysus asked. He shook his head. "Poor education. Well, you've got to do that."

Poseidon shrugged. His clothes weren't ridiculous. They were okay. Not his usual Bermuda shorts and Hawaiian shirt, but they were good, compared to the others anyway. He chuckled at the thought.

"I'm okay," he replied,

"I'm NOT!" Zeus exclaimed. That stupid woman wore a miniskirt and a short top that showed off her midriff. It was a pretty good costume – for a female. Not for a guy. Not for a male god. Certainly NOT for the King of gods.

"Well, you don't have a choice," said Dionysus. He snapped his fingers and voila! Immediately, the Big Three were in costume and dressed to kill – with the laughter they would ignite.

"DIONYSUS!" Zeus boomed and the room shook. A chandelier fell to the floor.

"Look what you've done to my chandelier, Jessie," said Dionysus crossly. "I can't do anything about this. These costumes are stuck on you for the next one week. I used magic no one – including myself, can reverse. I used that when I couldn't resist the wine."

"No!" Hades whined. Suddenly, Zeus and Poseidon noticed their eldest brother and burst into laughter. The god of the Underworld looked ridiculous. He had shrunk to the size of a cat and was completely white, his ears pointing out behind him. He had elongated eyes and no nose and two pointed teeth. Two whiskers stuck out from the right, left and top of his face. Right between the antenna like top whiskers, there was a golden coloured oval stone. He had paws for hands and longer paws for feet with a long, curvy tail.

"Oh shut up, you two! Look at yourself, Zeus!" Hades yelled, trying to get his brothers to shut up. After some time, they looked at themselves in the mirror.

"MY HAIR!" Poseidon exclaimed at the same time as Zeus. It was the first thing they noticed. Poseidon looked normal except he was without a beard or mustache, and he had green eyes and shoulder length mushroom cut blue hair. He wore black gloves that ended at his elbow and black socks. The rest of his skin was covered by a white t-shirt that ended just at his waist with the alphabet 'R' written boldly in crimson. It had a small V-cut. Below that, he wore a thick black belt and white trousers.

Zeus, like Hades, had undergone a complete transformation. Well, if you compared it to Hades, he was more like himself, but still. Zeus had long hot pink hair that curved down a little below his hips. It was like someone had drawn an arc of pink that grew thinner as it travelled down. He too was clean-shaven. He was dressed in a white miniskirt that ended about an inch below his behind with black mid-thigh socks. On top, he wore three fourth length black gloves with a white top that ended an inch below his chest, exposing his hairy stomach. The top's center was cut into a V with the tip ending at the center of his chest, and you could see something that was presumably a black vest below it. The top had the alphabet 'R' written boldly in crimson. He was also forced to bear the disgrace of wearing green circular tops in his ears and pink lipstick that matched his hair.

"What have you done to me?" Zeus wailed.

Dionysus grinned, enjoying seeing the most powerful gods like this. He glanced at his watch.

"OH! I forgot! We'd better get to the rest of the gods, its time for a Very Important Olympian Meeting!"

"Dionysus," all three gods growled at the same time, but the fat wine god just snapped his fingers and the three of them were transported to the Olympian throne room.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, its really short! But, that's for two reasons:<strong>

**1) I took long to update, so I worked hard on the descriptions in this (I used my free time in school to write this chapter). I hope its funny!**

**2)**_** I wasn't sure how to continue this. I know I want to take the gods to different places and make them the laughing stock of Olympus, but where all should they go? I need your opinions! How do you want me to continue this bit?**_

**Once I'm past this chapter, I'll post the next chapter. Guess why? Because the people on my forum, Live it up: Percy Jackson are AWESOME! :D These guys like playing truth and dare a lot… so I've got some wonderful dares already written up. I have to simply write it down and give it the I Tripped Over Reality touch :D Who do you want the next dare to be given to? I must say, it was a pretty nasty dare they gave me! Thanks to Zoe Anderson, bookwormgirl2497, xAznOokami Writer, and o.0 wolves-wisegurl for playing at that time!**

**For those of you who're interested, it's a fun place to be! Imagine this: You're living in the Percy Jackson universe. Being a demigod, mortal, monster or mythical creature. Having Capture the Flag games and battle sessions and training and what not! You can do anything you like, without any boundaries (except the rules to keep us decent). The only drawback is that you have to paint pictures with words, but who cares? You can be any cannon character (except Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia and Katie because they've been taken) or create your own character. If you have any questions or are interested, you can PM me =] Otherwise, you can check it out yourself, just search for the forum – ****Live it up: Percy Jackson****. As of 12****th**** July 2011, we rank #24 in all Percy Jackson forums, so it shouldn't be hard to find us!**

**PS: This is NOT a roleplay. **

**I hope to see you guys answer my most important question (bolded, underlined and italicized) as well as my other questions (if you'd like)! Do review =)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~I Tripped Over Reality **


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

**...I'm so sorry for not updating in ages. This isn't good news either.**

**I'm putting this story on hiatus till I can next update. For now, I'm continuing only Your Guide To The Titan War II: The Last Olympian and A Hephastodite Story out of all my Percy Jackson stories because I honestly don't have time. At all. **

** Sorry for the disappointment :( The school year is packed until February, so I'll try to update these stories (Love:Laughter:Change, I Lost You, etc) if I can. No fast updates, though. Sorry again :(**

**~ Sad ITOR aka Sandra**


End file.
